The present invention relates to a heat pressing die set for forming embossed designs on garments, and more particularly to a heat pressing die set including silicon and metal dies having complementary male and female designs as well as flat belt zones provided thereon for heat pressing and thereby producing on a garment clamped between the dies embossed designs surrounded by heat-pressed belts.
As a means to decorate or change the appearance of a garment, different designs are frequently embossed on selected areas on the garment by taking advantage of a tensile property of materials for forming the garment. The materials for garments may include, for example, cotton, nylon, Tetoron (polyester films), leather, etc. In a conventional heat pressing technique for forming embossed designs on a garment, a type of thermally gel-forming filler is applied to an inner surface of the garment at areas for forming the embossed designs, so that the filler forms gel to support the embossed designs during the course of heat pressing. The applying of the thermally gel-forming filler to the garment complicates the heat-pressing process and the embossed designs so formed have poor hand touch and uneven and stiff appearance without showing distinct ups and down or sharp contouring lines. In another conventional heat pressing technique for forming embossed designs on a garment, a single die surface being cut according to given designs is used and the thermally gel-forming filler is omitted to overcome the problem of thick and stiff embossed designs. However, the embossed designs formed on the garment heat-pressed with the single die surface have not sharp ups and downs and contouring lines and therefore provide poor ornamental effect.